HoodiexreaderxMasky
by Reality is our best fantasy
Summary: After being locked up in a torturous asylum(for being a hybrid) two men set you free and change your life.What will unfold?Creepypasta.sorry about the category couldn’t find marble hornets. ‘(
1. Freedom?

Chapter 1

YOUR POV

"SO THEN TELL ME WHY YOU BROKE THE GLASS!"screeched a woman I didn't recognise.

As I lay senseless chained to the roof the question WHY crossed your mind.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"I screeched at the woman,your gourgouse E/C eyes now filling with pain.

She walked over to you(her black heels clicking with the metal roof)before bending down and grabbing a pice of my H/L H/C hair and tugging at it.

"Because your...a...stupid...HALFBREED!"she echoed in your ear before raising the whip and thrusting it onto your back.

Blood spilled out from your back that's the last thing you remember from that day.When you came to you where back in your cell.You had been here for ten years and the new tourchour methods coming from the hospital never ceased to petrify you.You tried to heave yourself back up and off your bed but a stabbing sensation ran through your spine causing you to flop back onto the piece of felt you had for a bed.

-_HELLO Y/N DEAR-_

You found yourself in a dark room with your wolf self (as you are a wolf hybrid) .

-_IF YOU DONT LET ME TAKE YOU YOU WILL DIE-_

_"O_h please last time I couldn't change back for months!"

-_BECAUSE YOUR WEEK...SO-_

_"_Fine,"Your body contorted and twisted before you transformed.

Black...

Maskys POV

"Boys!" Slender called from the kitchen.

Great looks like I have another mission to do I was just about to kick bens ass.I slowly approached the kitchen along with hoodie.

"Now I need some more proxies to help me with a very important mission so I want you to go to the asylum to find me some more proxies."slender ordered as he pulled out some cheese cake from the fridge.

Hoodies eyes lit up as he sat down and began to goulgh down the cheesecake looking at me.

"See-ms l-like a g-good de-deal t-to m-m-me."smiled hoodie.

"Fine..."I agreed taking a seet at the table"when do we leave?"

"Midnight,"answered Slendy before leaving us with our cheesecake.

(Time skip 12:00)

YOUR POV

I woke up to the sound of sirens still in my wolf form I hopped over to the door and stood on my heign legs all I saw was blood.My natural instinct began to kick in seeing the body's on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Hungry."I thought to myself as I began to drool _I NEED BLOOD. _I pushed my head up against the door in an attempt to break it open it wasn't long before I passed out.

Hoodies POV

We arrived at the asylum.First we had to fight off a few guards that was fun until we heard loud bangs and growls coming from the end of the hall me and masky had the same image of curiosity and fear on our faces.We both sprinted to where the noise was coming from.Eventually we arrived at the cell we peaked inside the tiny broken glass window...a wolf?Its black furr shimmered in the moon light it was quite a small wolf but why was it here?All of a sudden I noticed the big missing furr patches which leaked out blood.Immediately I swung the door open and picked up the wolf.

"W-what ar-e w-we g-going t-t-to do.?"I asked Masky.

we both agreed that Masky would take the wolf back to the mansion while I stayed and looked for proxies.

YOUR POV

FIRE I was inside a boiling fire.

I saw my parents my mum cradling me in her arms.My dad was in his true form as he attempted to save my mum from the two other men with guns.My mum then placed me in a box and after waving goodbye she shut the lid.

Maskys POV

Geez what's with this wolf it's squirming around like mad I slowly approached the mansion.Its eyes...they opened.It had big e/c eyes and it looked up at me with them.

_GAAAAAAH!_

IT BIT ME!

In a reaction of pain I shaked it off.

Your POV

My eyes clenched as I was hurdled toward a tree.I felt my back snap as I hit the tree falling into the snow.I had to run but how I had a broken spine I ran anyway.I got a few meters before falling in a hole and passing out.The morning sun arose and I found myself very thirsty.I remembered the small river that ran near the weird mansion and tried to get out of my hole.Finally I got out and began to walk before it came back to me...

-_Y/N YOUR TOO WEAK TO RUN-_

"I'd rarther die of blood loss than dehydration!"

I continued to walk getting more weak by the step.Finally the lake.

_SNAP_

Maskys POV

Hoodie didn't come back last night I hope he's alright.As soon as I got back I told slender about the wolf and he bandaged me back up.I wonder where that wolf is now...it's blood trail is still in the snow hmm.


	2. Change

Chapter 2

Sally's POV

I went outside to check if hoodie was back but he wasn't so I sat by the lake and waited I was surprised to see that none of the pastas were out playing in the snow but it didn't matter I just hoped he would come back.All of a sudden I noticed a pile of fur twitch on the other side of the river so as most would I went to see what it was...a wolf how pretty.I began to stroke it when I felt something cold and wet on it's back...

AHHHHHHHHH.

Maskys POV

Sally!I rushed outside to see her crying on the other side of the lake I rushed over before seeing Hoodie in the distance.He rushed over and we all glanced down...it was the WOLF.Hoodie comforted Sally while I went inside with the wolf.

Your POV

I began to fade in and out of conciseness before finally waking up I was on what appeared to be a sofa.A tall facelessman stood over me putting a cloth on my wounds.where was I?

"Hoodie hold it down while I pour the anaesthetic on her wounds."

The pain was excruciating and I curled into a little ball.The tall man then bent down to look at me he stared into my eyes and I could tell he understood

"Everyone this is y/n she will be staying with us for a while."exclaimed the man

"But why it's just an animal."a boy with a slit mouth stepped forward

I growled at the boy as the man looked at me he looked as if he...knew.

"Hoodie I trust you to take care of her so please take her up to you and maskies room."

The boy slowly approached you and you recognised him from the asylum.He broke me out of that tourcherous hell but why does the other one look so upset hmm.Hoodie took me in his arms and carried me up the stairs and into his room it was grey with a twin sized bed and a bathroom down the hall.He layed me on the bed and went to get the first aid kit while Masky sat next to me I was very confused on why I hadn't changed back yet...hmm.I noticed quite a deep bite mark in maskys arm.It matched my teeth...why would I do that.thats probably why he doesn't like me I crawled toward him and licked the bite mark to show him I felt bad about it.He turned to face me he wore a white mask with eye wholes but even through the eye wholes I could see he was quite shocked.He lifted his hand and stroked my head...I wonder why the man didn't tell them hmm.Finally Hoodie came in with the first aid I stood up and stared at Hoodie as he pulled out the bandages and wrapped them around my back and belly.I obviously felt a bit uncomfortable seeing as I was literally naked infront of two guys but I was hurt what else was I supposed to do.WHAT THE...I turned around to see masky itching behind my ear WHAT THE HELL!Then I did something I did not expect..._purrrr _WTH why did I purr.I soon fell asleep in maskys arms.When I woke up I was lying on top of masky curled into a ball while he stroked my head.

"She's awake now Hoodie."

"G-good,"Hoodie smiled at me

I began to climb off of masky and waited for them to get ready before we all went downstairs.I. went into the living room to see a boy with blonde hair playing video games with a white skinned boy who made me feel quite uneasy.

"That's Ben and laughing jack."exclaimed the tall man behind me.

I felt as if I-I didn't belong here I didn't need to be here and I didn't want to.im leaving tomorrow it's settled.I all of a sudden felt as if the room was spinning and I needed to throw up my legs quivered as I fell to the ground.

Slendermans POV

Y/N just collapsed onto the floor I knew she was about to change!

"Masky Hoodie take Y/N up to your room,"I handed them a F/C shirt with some white shorts"give these to her and lock yourself in you'll know when to come out."

They shared a confused look I couldn't tell them I wasn't sure if Y/N wanted them to know.

YOUR POV

I woke up on Masky and Hoodies bed they were both stroking my head and itching my ears.

-_YOUR ABOUT TO CHANGE LEAVE-_

Oh no...I got up in an attempt to leave but it was too late my body faded into a white blur.

Maskys POV

All of a sudden Y/N stretched out across the bed nocking me and Hoodie off.Y/N faded into a white blur as her body flipped from a wolfs body to a humans...Then she appeared.her legs where in an upside down W position her hands inbetween the gap where her legs connected to her privates her arms squeezing her boobs together.she was beautiful and NAKED!!!!

"AAAAHHHH!"screeched Hoodie

Slendermans POV

A screem echoed through the mansion!Oh no what if something went wrong with the transformation!I And many other pastas rushed up the stairs and bashed down the door.

YOUR POV

Bashing through the door was the pastas.My face turned bright red.

"GET OUT !"I screeched


	3. Happiness?

_Chapter 3_

All of a sudden I was surrounded by couloures my H/L H/C hair floating in the void.it felt as if I was traveling at the speed of light even though I wasn't running.I opened my eyes to see I was on top of a hill the sun was setting just over the hill a cherry blossom sat next to me.Beutiful...wait where am I?

~_welcome my dear I have been waiting for you to visit~_

"Who are you?"

~_I am your happiness and joy you can trust me_~

"Oh...where am I?"

~a _safe place you can come here any time~_

I sat my back against the tree watching the petals fall onto my white gown.So peaceful.I finally opened my real eyes to find I was lying between Hoodie and masky who where giving me a big hug.I looked down to see I was wearing one of hoodies hoodies.Thank god!I glanced to my side as masky opened his eyes.

"Morning Y/N."

"What happened?"you whispered

"You passed out from shock,"

"Who changed me?!?"you nearly screamed

"I did Hoodie was too shy,"

You turned bright red as you buried your head in your sleeve clenching your eyes shut.

"Y-you c-coming for b-breakfast."asked Hoodie

Picking your face from your sleeve you turned to face hoodie"after yesterday I'd rather not."

So they both got up and left for breakfast leaving me alone.A few minutes passed as your stomach began to growl.

_-PERFECT-_

_~please don't she's been through enough~_

_-OH AND YOUR GONNA STOP ME-_

_~...~_

_-Y/N your hungry-_

_"_No duh,"

-_NOT THAT WAY-_

An image cropped up in my head of the asylum with all the body's on the floor...I began to drool.

-_WHY DONT YOU GO DOWNSTAIRS FOR SOME BREAKFAST-_

_"_No I would never do that to them_,"_

I stayed in my ball on the bed but soon the hunger became unbearable.I NEEDED TO _EAT._my eyes turned black as I rushed into the bathroom.

-_WHAT ARE YOU DOING-_

_"EATING!"_you opened your mouth liking your lips.

I sunk my teeth into my arm ripping out the flesh and swallowed,the sweet taste of blood filling my mouth.I watched amused as the blood dripped onto the floor.

_"HAHAHAHAHA,"_

Maskies POV

A maniac laugh echoed through the mansion sending a chill down all the pastas spines.I got up and rushed to our room along with Hoodie and slendy.

"Y/N OPEN THE DOOR,"I cried

Slenderman ended up having to knock the door down.We all rushed in...the carpet was soaked in **BLOOD **it came from the bathroom.I rushed towards the door and tried to push it open but something was blocking it.**Y/N's body**!I dragged her body out from the bathroom as slendy immediately ran to her.A chunk of her arm was missing!Hoodie began to gag before rushing to the bathroom downstairs.Slendy took her in his arms and carried her down the stairs leaving a trail of blood.

Jeffs POV

I was sat watching the stairs after slendy,Hoodie and masky ran up there.Hoodie came sprinting down the stairs looking as if he was about to throw up.Now everyone's attention was on the stairs...NO.Slendy came rushing down the stairs with Y/N in his arms Masky followed soon after!Sally began to screem her head off as Jane comforted her.Then Hoodie came rushing out of the toilet following the other two down to the basement.

YOUR POV

I was in my safe place again.

~_what you did for your friends was very sweet~_

I couldn't speak...as soon as I bit my arm I was sent here I closed my eyes trying to calm down.I couldn't help but cry...I sat there for a minute before finally waking up.To my left sat masky and Hoodie they were crying.

"What's wrong?"I managed to muster.

They both looked at me there eyes wide I smiled before falling back to sleep.

Hoodies POV

What are we gonna do if she were to die I...I dread the thought.I hope she wakes tomorrow.

YOUR POV

My eyes opened,I was alone.I crept slowly out of my bed putting my feet on the soft floor looking around it reminded me of the asylum.I gritted my teeth and opened the iron door.A set of steps awaited me a light emitted from the top.climbing up the stairs and into the mansion I noticed it was nighttime.I walked up the stairs as quietly as possible and sneeked into Hoodie and maskies room...sound asleep they lay on the bed.I put Hoodies hood on and crept in between them hmmm.

I opened my eyes to see Hoodie and masky squeezing me.I was finally with them again in there arms...a smile creeped across my face.

"Y-Y/N your a-awake!"Hoodie smiled

Masky all of a sudden pulled away Hoodie did the same.

"What's wrong guys?"I enquired

"Why'd you do it,"masky asked

"I..."If I told them the truth how would they react knowing I nearly killed them no..I couldn't tell them.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS!"he screemed turning to face me.

His eyes turned from anger to sadness.All of a sudden he moved his mask and thrusted towards me pressing his pink lips against mine!slowly I shut my eyes and layed a hand on his cheek.he soon pulled away and walked out the door Hoodie soon followed.


	4. Scientists!

Chapter 4

For some odd reason that felt like a goodbye kiss...tears began to fall down my fragile cheeks.PLS DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!it all of a sudden felt like I was being watched...I turned my head toward the door.LJ...why is he in here.He took a few steps toward me before sitting on the bed next to me.

"What's up you can tell me?"he bellowed turning to face me.

"How do I know I can trust you!"you asked turning to him.

"Cause...I'm your friend."

"Fine but promise not to tell anyone,especially masky and Hoodie?"you demanded pulling out your pinkie finger.

"Agreed."LJ promised but then you both heard gunshots.

"Scientists LJ STAY HERE."

I ran out the room and downstairs.there she was my tourchourer.Her eyes were inflamed with rage.

"How did you find me!"I asked with a flat face.

"You have a tracking chip in your back we shoved it in there after we whipped you for the first time."she said the crooked smile still on her face.

I glanced around me Jeff and slendy where to my sides and masky with Hoodie behind me.

"Jeff the knife please."I demanded.

"B-but Y/N-"Jeff stammered.

"NOW!"you cried!

Jeff reluctantly handed me the knife as the woman stared in disbelief.putting the knife at the top of my back I dug it into my skin tearing my back open.still with a straight face.Everyone was in shock as I dug my hand in the slit and pulled out the chip.I looked up at her she,for once,looked scared as I chucked the bloody chip at her.RUN!I lunged my body twords her knocking her to her knees.I stared into her petrified eyes snatching the whip from her.I got up and raised the whip.my eyes turned black again as I thrusted the whip onto her legs and arms.A few minutes of this and she died on the 434th whip.I then looked back to my friends with A chuckle(my back still spuing blood)they where shocked at how aggressive I was.But they don't understand...I grabbed the woman's hair and dragged her into the snow.Holding her up I tore out a piece of flesh and devoured it in front of her coulligues.Before turning into my wolf form and devoured them one by one.I looked back into the house before entering,a flat expression remained on my face.I wandered upstairs into our room LJ was still sat on the bed.I grabbed the first aid kit pulling out the needle and thread.I pulled of Hoodie 'S Hoodie now I was just in my bra and panties...I sat on the bed gave the needle and thread to him.

"Can you please do this for me?"I begged.

"S-sure."he assured me obviously flustered.

He placed the first stitch and then...Hoodie and masky came in there faces turning from worry to anger.

"He's just doing my stitches for me it's not that big of a deal!"I glared at them as LJ continued.

Once he was finished LJ pretty much sprinted out of the room Hoodie shutting the door after him.

"OK I HAVE HAD ENOUGH YOUR HIDING SOMETHING AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT IT **IS!**"he screamed not even stuttering.

"HA YOU ARE JUST SCARED OF ME!"I stared into his eyes he looked shocked.

I couldn't deal with them anymore and went downstairs.Slendy was waiting for me.

"Slendy do you know anywhere I could live that ISN'T HERE?"I smiled.

"Well...there is a little shack at the end of the woods."

I swung the door open and sprinted to the cabin.I finally arrived it was so cosy...I walked into the bedroom taking off my bandages.they had a twin sized bed which was next to a window of the falling snow.Nice.You got a bath running and watched the snow fall.I wonder...I closed my eyes and found I was in my safe place.

~_do you think that leaving was a good idea Y/N~_

_"_No but I didn't want to spend anymore time with them_!"_

~_hmm~_

I spent about an hour in the safe place before I remembered...MY BATH.I skidded into the bathroom my bath was nearly overflowing.Just in time,I sighed taking my clothes off and stepping into the bath.its warmth reminded me of masky and Hoodies sweet touch.WHY.WHY AM I SO STUPID!I cried in that bath for what felt like hours.

KNOCK KNOCK!hmm.The noise echoed through my head.why was someone knocking at the door.I got out of the shower draping the towel over me and walked to the door.I looked through the peep hole to see LJ...I cautiously opened the door.

"Yes."I answered.

"I wanted to know the secret,"LJ exclaimed twisting his arms.

"It doesn't matter anymore also tell slendy I'll be there in 3 days soon to collect my stuff,BYE!"I shut the door before he could say anything else.

(Time skip:3 days)

Hoodie and Masky visited sometimes but when they did it was EXTREMELY AWKWARD.I woke up this morning and walked over to the mirror in a mirror to brush my teeth...WTF!?!I now had wolf ears and a tail!This meant I was ready to become an adult wolf and I needed to kill someone to prove I was ready then I would turn into a fully grown hybrid.I spent hours contemplating on what to do.Finally deciding this was something I needed to do.I looked out the door seeing Hoodie and Masky walking toward the cabin.I forgot I was gonna get my stuff today.I couldn't simply go out the front they wouldn't understand.I left them a note on my bedside table before jumping out the window and out of the forest.

Hoodies POV

Me and masky where going to get Y/N to come collect her stuff.We where both pretty distraught that Y/N wasn't there anymore but it was my fault for yelling...

**CRASH**

We heard a crash from in the house!we hurried inside and rushed to Y/N's room.A broken window shocked me and masky into silence...

"Hey what's this?"Masky held up a small piece of paper"My loved ones I am on a special mission DO NOT COME FIND ME!If I don't come back tonight I am most likely dead so since these may be my last words...I love you."

What could be so dangerous Y/N might die.

YOUR POV

I stumbled into a small village a cute pink house lay across the road.Good an easy target.I rushed over to the side of the house pulling my hood up.I glanced inside a woman sat inside with her muscular husband...not as easy as I thought but what fun is it without a challenge.

-_HELLO Y/N LETS KILL THESE IDIOTS-_

_"_Be happy to!"my eyes turned black.

I broke through the window making a loud crash,the man turned to me his face filled of fear and anger.Oh no I forgot a weapon...considering I was in the kitchen I grabbed a dagger and smiled at him.His wife's expression was filled with horror as he lunged towards me.When he got just close enough I dug my dagger into his leg pulling it out quickly.

**_GAHHHH_**

He screeched lunging his hand near my neck but I jumped out of the way in time.

"Tabitha my axe!"the man demanded as his wife rushed upstairs.

"That's no way to talk to a lady."I smiled at him.

"Shut up she's my property not yours!"

He was able to grab my neck and chucked me into his wall.The wife rushed downstairs grasping the axe in her hand and tossing it to her husband.

"Ha so weak!"he bellowed as I clenched onto my knife.

He lunged his axe into my skull as I dug my knife through his heart.

"You think that's enough to kill a half breed dead wrong!"You screeched getting on your feet.

You glanced over to the now widow her hands quaking with fear.I pulled the axe out of my skull and instantly decapatated her.Finally FOOD!

After I devoured them both I was pretty much covered in blood dripping from my skull.It was about sunrise as I hobbled my way back to the cabin.By the time I got there it was already the next day.I creeked the door open to see masky and Hoodie crying at my table.I smiled at them as they turned to face me...my legs gave and I fell to the floor.Hoodie and masky both ran over to me tears falling from there faces.

"Please don't take me to the mansion I don't want to be seen as weak in front of the others.Dont worry IT will sort it out all I need you to do is give me stitches and I'll live."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT Y/N!"Masky cried

Black...


	5. Heal?

Chapter 5

Hoodies POV

We watched as Y/N's body faded from her original form to her wolf form...I took off her blood soaked hoodie and went to go wash it while masky rushed her to get stitches.What if she didn't live what was I gonna do...my thoughts were cut off when masky came rushing into the kitchen.

"You have to see this!"

Before masky could even finish his sentence I rushed to Y/N's bed...!Her skull had fully healed!This girl is just full of surprises.Once masky was finished stitching we left Y/N to sleep and walked home.

YOUR POV

I woke up happy I was no longer in my wolf form and safe in my cabin.I got up to go and hopefully see my new fully grown form.WTF!The first thing I noticed was my breasts had grown dramatically from a 32 DD to a 38 DD!Also my H/L H/C hair had transformed into a black shade that hung just below my hips.My curves grew drastically and I went from being 4 feet to 5 feet 3 inces!Finally my tail and ears had become bigger,fluffier and more sensitive.I couldn't meet slendy looking like this!How else was I gonna get my stuff back though...fine.I put on hoodies hoodie which was suddenly a lot smaller although it was still big enough to cover me up but my curves stuck out like a sore thumb!Oh well.I snuck out of the door,the cold immediately surrounded my bare legs and feet as I trudged through the,now melting,snow.The sun was able to shine through the clouds but just barely so it was still freezing.I arrived at slendermans mansion and knocked on the door.

Slerman opened the door with a confused look on his face"can I help you?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity reminding myself that slendy last saw me when I was a half developed hybrid "it's me Y/N I'm here to get my stuff."

"Oh of course please come in I'm so sorry Y/N."I had already read about them changing to full form but I didn't expect it this soon!

I walked inside and as soon as I took a step I could feel everyone's eyes on me.I got too uncomfortable and sprinted up the stairs into masky and Hoodie's room.Hoodie was in there at the time while masky was downstairs.Hoodie stared at me in shock.

"Y-Y/N!"he asked.

"Hi Hoodie I just came to get my stuff."I explained.

Masky came running in giving me a big hug from behind.He was being a bit too touchy but I didn't mind.

"You've changed so much!"masky screeched.

"I'm just getting my stuff then I have to go but I was wondering if you wanted to go clothes shopping with me."

"Oh um sure but about that note...we don't really like you that way."

I could feel my heart shattering into a million little pieces.

Holding back the tears I exclaimed,"oh it's fine."

I packed my stuff as soon as possible and ran out of the mansion to the cabin.Why.WHY DID I LEAVE THAT STUPID NOTE!The tears began to fall as I opened the door and hurried inside.I grabbed a tub of ice cream and watched the tv for hours crying the whole way through.after a few hours I got up and went to get ready for shopping.My hair was in a big plat with flowers sticking out here and there.My orange hoodie clung to my skin as I ran too slendys mansion.I knocked on the door and there stood Hoodie and masky.I put on a fake smile as I grabbed there hands about to leave but...

"Where are you going?"Slendy asked.

"Clothes shopping but don't worry it's in a really shady neighbourhood and everyone wears masks anyway due to pollution so nobody will think anything of it!"I smiled.

"Ok would you like me to teleport you there?"Slendy offered.

"Ohh yes please,"I begged letting go of the boys hands.

Slendy teleported us into the neighbourhood after I gave him the address.

"So I need a party dress,cute outfit,other outfit,pyjamas and a casual outfit ok?"I looked at the boys running ahead.

We all eventually got to the shopping centre and I got changed.

Hoodies POV

The first outfit was a beautiful purple silk dress.it had a neck strap and a plain top with a piece of frill at the top then a short to long skirt attached with frills going round it.The purple colour complemented her black hair.Next was her cute outfit.She wore a big purple top with orange braces connecting to a floaty black skirt.The"other outfit"she didn't show us nor did she show her pjs.Then her casual outfit.she wore Black denim shorts with a plain black shirt a red hoodie rapped around her waist along with some matching red gloves and stockings.She purchased all of them and we left the shop.By this point the snow had completely stopped ad the sun was shining through.We got about 1/2 way out the village and Y/N began to cough uncontrollably.

YOUR POV

My body started to inhale the fumes as I began to choke I could barely breathe Masky crouched next to me patting my back.He reminded me of my dad so I looked up at him and there he was my daddy stroking my back.

"D-dad!"I asked.

He looked at me but then a man came bursting through the door and daddy told me to run so that's what I did.


	6. Past

Chapter 6

Maskys POV

"D-dad,"Y/N coughed

"Dad?"I asked when all of a sudden Y/N ran at the speed of light her limbs turning into a blur while she bolted down the road me and Hoodie rushed after her into the woods.

YOUR POV

My parents faded as I opened my eyes.I was in the woods with Hoodie and masky.

"Why did you call me dad?"masky stared at me while I cried my eyes out.

"I just want to go home!"I screeched.

Leaning my body against the tree I curled into a ball when all of a sudden we were teleported to the woods near the mansion...that smell.

SMOKE!I hurried to the mansion to see it in flames!the boys came soon after.Slender hurried out with everyone and out stepped a man who looked like Satan himself!I hurried over to LJ.

"Is everyone OUT!?"I asked fear in my voice.

"Sally I-"

He didn't have to finish before I hurried into the flame coughing as I went!My name echoed through the mansion I didn't care!Sally was not going to be traumatised like ME!I hurried up the stairs to Sally's room...she was crying hysterically in the corner!The stair case collapsed trapping us in her room!I scooped her into my arms;still coughing;as I noticed a small window leading to the roof which had a tree close enough for us to climb onto.Sally dug her face into my chest as I climbed onto the roof and to the tree.I slowly climbed down with her,noticing all the third degree burns we had.I ran to the front to see all my friends lying on the floor barely alive!I saved Sally from the horrifying site by putting her on the tree and glaring at the creature.his several mouths shared a crooked smile as I transformed to my wolf form!I sunk my teeth into the neck of the creature.it glared at me raising an eyebrow before stabbing me about 800x before chucking me onto the hard ground.

Maskys POV

Zalgo chucked Y/N onto the floor and STABBED HER!I gritted my teeth as I got up off the ground using all of my strength that's when I realised...!

I had my family friends and lovers all on the line I can't let them get hurt I do love Y/N and HOODIE THERE MY BELOVED AND I WILL PROTECT THEM!

YOUR POV

I bled all over the mud as the fire died down.I crawled towards Hoodie his mask had come off and he had a massive scar across his face.I held him close to me giving him a big hug.

"You may not love me but I love you and that will never change I'm sorry,"I stroked his head...

Soon Masky was flung toward us again and I snapped...

"ENOUGH!"I screemed as I stood back up onto my legs.

"I've BEEN BURNED TOO MANY TIMES BUT NOT TODAY!"I cried as the deamon rushed towards me.

I closed my eyes and then opened them...this time my happiness had taken over!My eyes where pure white and I appeared to be hovering above the ground.A white light emitted from around me as I grabbed the creatures neck and thrusted it into the fire.I went round individually heeling everyone's wounds when I saw saitan walk out of the fire and began to collect magical energy preparing to shoot it at Masky and Hoodie.

"You may not love me!"I flew toward masky and Hoodie"but I LOVE YOU!"I blocked it just in time to save them.

Most of my life power had been drained due to that blow but this was it!I used my powers to banish zalgo to the underworld!With these words.

"X torrou vzc vz bem crumb,znpu!"

I collapsed onto maskys lap as everyone ran to me.I smiled before passing out.

(Time skip:3 months)

I woke up in the basement surrounded by all my friends.They smiled at me and sat around my bedside.

"Hello Everyone,"I whispered nearly having lost my voice.

I tried to sit up but a pain shot through my stomach as I flopped back on to the bed.

"Take it easy Y/N we don't want you getting anymore hurt."Slendy assured me.

"Yeah you kicked ass out there kid,"Jeff laughed.

"Before you leave we have a few questions,"Masky exclaimed to me.

"Ok...I'm sure the first one is what was your life story well."I coughed getting ready to talk for a while"I was born to my mum who was a teacher and my farther who was the mayor.The house was quite big and my farther was a sweet man.My dad was a half breed so he taught me about that side of my life and my mum taught me about the mortal side.I had lots of medical issues but my farther never expected asthma to be one of them.so one night I had a bad asthma attack and my father waited with me at my bedside.Continuing to rub my back but then the scientists broke in.They where after my powers as I was said to be very powerful.My dad looked to me and told me to run so I did.Once I was outside I looked back to my beloved home burning to nothing...I felt someone cradle me in there arms it was my mum.My dad went into his true form to protect my mum...she placed me in a nearby box and waved goodbye before shutting the lid...I was 2.The scientist found me and took me to there lab where they tourchered,experimented and operated on us.but then you two found me."

"W-why d-did you do it?"

"Promise me you won't be scared of me?"I stared into all there eyes.

"Y/N we are killers we are not SCARED of your thoughts."Slendy assured me.

"The voice in my head told me I was hungry and told me to eat you...but I didn't want to so I ate myself!"I began to cry it's not my fault.

"It's ok Y/N but you should've told us we would have happily taken you on a hunt or something."LJ exclaimed.

"How long have you had those kick ass powers!"Jeff smiled

"Oh they come from my voices most of them are recently,"I looked at there faces noticing there faces were now sad worried and shocked.

"Y/N how many voices do you here?"Ben asked bending down in front of me.

"Two at the moment,"

"Ok just tell us next time you hear one k?"Ben whispered.

I suddenly felt sick dragging my hand to my mouth.

{**don't worry I've got you**}

All of a sudden the basement faded and I found myself in the downstairs bathroom?An ocean of black ooze came spuing out of my mouth into the toilet.

{**he is trying to take over **_DONT LET HIM}_

Why can't I have a normal life!

"Who even are you?"I wondered.

{**I am your safety...I protect you when you need it the most**}

"Can you please take me to the cabin?"I begged of my safety.

The bathroom faded into my cabin bedroom.I rushed to the door locked it and closed all the blinds,I didn't want what was coming to hurt them.Maby I should tell Ben...

{**no you can't it'll put them all in danger**}

I could here my friends walking about the mansion calling my name but I wasn't going to put them in danger!

_KNOCK KNOCK._

_"_Y/N please o-open th-the d-door,"Hoodie begged from the other side of the door.

"Please leave Hoodie,"I requested.

"O-oh umm we-well there's a p-party this wee-weekend for y-you...hope y-you'll be there,"

I pondered the idea and decided to leave it to how I felt on the day.


	7. Anger\depression

Chapter 7

I have continued to throw up over the past few days but haven't known what to do about it.

day before the party*

I woke up the party was in two hours.Surprisingly I didn't feel sick this morning…I wonder why?I went to go to put a bath on as I was quite exhausted.Hoodies Hoodie was so dirty now but I refused to take it off...they are all I have in this cycle of misery and now there gone.Im all alone.I went to turn the faucet on when...

**_WTF!!!!!_**

My hands were covered in black oose,begging to creep up my arms!

{_THIS IS A SIGN HE HAS NEARLY TAKEN OVER AND THERE IS NOW NO GOING BACK}_

~_poor Y/N can't we do anything~_

_{**NO SOON HE WILL BECOME Y/N AND WE'LL BE GONE**}_

_"I want to enjoy my last few days so can I please go to the party,"_

~of course dear~

So I brushed my black silky hair and let it fall down to my waist.Getting into my party dress I wondered on how I would cover up my arms?ooh!I teleported myself back to the shopping centre quickly grabbing a pare of long gloves and teleported home.I slid on the gloves which perfectly covered the ooze.I hope they'll still let me in.I teleported to the mansion and knocked on the door.No response.No wonder...they think I'm crazy.Am I crazy?I walked back to my cabin and cried.I knew this would happen.I should leave.Maby a bath will make me feel better?I looked down to get up.NO!The black ooze crawled up my legs.

KNOCK KNOCK

I ran to the door.

"GO!YOUR NOT SAFE HERE!"

"W-WHY!?!"Hoodie asked from the other side.

"Y/N let us in before I have to knock the door."Masky demanded.

My eyes turned dull as I took off my gloves and shoes before opening the door.They both stared at me Maskys eyes filling with tears as they looked at me.

"W-we have to g-get you t-to s-slendy!"Hoodie cried grabbing my hand.

The ooze began to climb up Hoodies ARM!I kicked him off of me as I didn't want the ooze getting to him too.I-I felt him.HE WAS ABOUT TO TAKE OVER MY BODY.The sparkle in my eyes came back...I looked at them both and mouthed them to "run"as I teleported away.

I blacked out.

I finally opened my eyes.I was being strangled...BY SLENDER!A colossal fire stood in the background.My eyes widened seeing the abundance of bodies on the floor!Slender dropped me to the floor,my long black hair gracing the ground.I covered my face with my shaky palms as tears fell down my cheeks.WHAT HAVE I DONE!ALL MY FRIENDS GONE.I curled up into a ball and screamed.I screemed for what felt like hours.Until,I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you heel them my dear?"Slender pleaded his hand on my shoulder.

I got up and let my happiness take over.I went around my friends and family.I healed all their wounds then I got to Masky and Hoodie.I began to cry but this time I cried blood?!?They didn't deserve this.I wiped the blood away from my eyes.IM A MONSTER!They took me in and cared for me but all I have done for them is hurt them!I fixed there wounds and went back to normal.The blood continued to fall from my sockets.

"Monster."I whispered under my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben carefully walking toward me.The blood streamed down my cheeks watching the way Ben limped.

"I'm so sorry!"I cried as Ben sat down beside me.

He put a hand on my cheek before pulling my head onto his chest and holding me in his arms.I nuzzled my head into his chest and stained his fluorescent green shirt with my blood.

"It's not your fault,"Ben exclaimed as I looked up at him"you have a rare condition called dissociative identity disorder it means you have many different personalities who take over at different times.It's a bit like a bunch of people sharing one body."

I looked up at him with a smile the blood still gushing from my eyes.He obviously seemed a little shocked by my smile.Im still a monster I have no excuse for what I did.My tail began to curl as I crawled over to my beloved's.They where both still unconscious,so I carried them on my back and took them inside the cabin.What would they think of me now?I layed them down on my bed before getting changed into hoodies hoodie.I took off the boys masks and placed a wet cloth on there foreheads.

Every day I went to my bed to check on them...nothing.they wouldn't wake up.I slept on the sofa.

Maskys POV

It was black.I was sure this was the end.Until I heard a noise.It was singing!All of a sudden the light of the sun shot my eyes wide open.I went to go rub my eyes...MY MASK it was gone.My thoughts where disturbed by the sound of singing?It sounded like Y/N!I looked to where the noise was coming from...and listened.

"Loving and fighting.

Accusing denying...I can't imagine a world with you gone.

The joy and the chaos the daemons we're made off.

I'd be so lost if you left me alone..."

I felt the urge to join in,"You locked yourself in the bathroom.

Lying on the floor when I break through,I pull you in and feel your heartbeat.

Can you here me screaming please don't leave me."

Y/N turned to face me.Her blood filled eyes widened.she got up to leave before I grabbed her hand.

"Hold on I still want you!"I cried.

She ran out of the cabin as I chased after her,"come back I still need you...

Let me take your hand I'll make it right,I swear to love you all my life."

"Come back I still need you?"Y/N whispered.

YOUR POV

I had been trying to run from someone I need...but is it someone I want?I pushed my lips against Maskys as my tail flew up and down.I layed my hand on his shoulders.His eyes where at first wide open but he soon relaxed and put his arms around my waist.

_Writers notes_

_The song in this chapter was "hold on"by Chord Overstreet.Go check it out _


	8. Monster?

Chapter 8

I soon stopped and looked up at Masky,his hands still around my waist,.He looked down at me smiling.I took his arms off my waist and stepped back.

"How can you act like nothing happened?"I asked him.

"I-"

Before Masky could finish I raised my hand and slapped him in the face.His face layed on his shoulder.

"I'M A MONSTER DON'T YOU GET IT!"my blood tears trickled over my cheeks.

"Maby you are a MONSTER!YOU HURT ALL THE PEOPLE I CARED ABOUT!"Masky screemed quickly realising what he had said.

"If that's how you really feel I'll leave."

"Y-Y/N WAIT!"Masky begged.

It was too late I teleported away.

Maskys POV

I began to walk back to the cabin to check on Hoodie.When I arrived I saw Hoodie sat on the step outside the door.He sprinted towards me.

"W-where's Y/N?"Hoodies eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Gone…"

"W-what do y-you mean g-gone…WHAT H-HAPPENED TO Y-YOUR FACE!?!"Hoodie edged his hand toward my face.

In that moment my mind filled with confusion,depression and anger.In a fit of rage I slapped Hoodies hand away!His eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm going to find Y/N!"Hoodie stormed out of the forest.I say ONE bad thing and lost them both...sh*t.

YOUR POV

I found myself back in the shady neighbourhood where I went shopping with them.I saw a purple shop in the corner and wanted to go check it out.In the shop window where a bunch of shrunken heads and voodoo dolls in front of some sparkly purple curtains.I saw a poster full of times for reading your future.PERFECT!I hurried inside and went up to the counter.OMG!The woman at the counter was a FOX HYBRID!I took the hood down and pulled my tail from under the hoodie,knowing it was ok,.The woman had brown messy hair tied into a ponytail,she wore a purple swimsuit with some dark blue shorts.She hung a seethrough purple piece of cloth from around her waist.She looked to be smoking?She had warts covering her face and the wrinkles didn't make it better.I glanced around her shop...everything was covered in crystals,potions and dolls.

"Umm do you...do you know anything about exorcism's?"I murmured.

"I don't but I have an uncle in Sherry,which is about 800 miles from here,you could go talk to him."The woman bellowed.

"Thank you so much!"I smiled at the woman before waving goodbye.

The shady little shop transformed into a tiny cottage as I gazed in awe.I went up to the door and knocked.

"Yeah what do you need!"A man screeched from the other side of the door.

"I need an exorcism!"I looked hopeful as he opened the door.

"What can you offer me in return?"The man smiled leaning on the door.

"You're LIFE!"I thrusted the knife toward his throat,one of my eyes turning black.

"Jeez you do need this don't you...hmm fine."he ushered me inside as I tried to turn my eye back.

His house was like any other old house.He sat me down at a wooden table.

"I have a few questions first,"he exclaimed and I knew this was gonna be a while.

Hoodies POV

I went round to that shady part of town where Y/N had coffee sometimes.First I checked the coffee shop but she wasn't there...after a while I had checked EVERY single shop except for the one at the end of the block.I opened the door to the sketchy shop(which was covered in freaky dolls).

"Umm m-mrss have y-you seen a h-hybrid woman anywhere?"I nearly screemed the last bit.

"Oh yeah she walked through here a while ago asking for an exorcism.She teleported to my uncles place."

"Exorcism?!?"I asked.

"Yeah."bellowed the lady.

Immediately I ran back to the mansion and bursted through the door.

"Y/N'S GETTING AN EXORCISM!"I screeched not even stepping inside.

The only people who seemed concerned where Ben and Slendy.

"What are we going to do sir,"Ben asked.

"I've caught onto her trail we'll have to go fetch her."Slender exclaimed.

I glanced over to Masky who was just lying on the sofa.I could tell he had heard what I said but he chose not to care.I stormed over to him.

"WHAT...DID...YOU..._DO!"I didn't even stutter as I stood over him._

"heh you think I care about that little b*tch!"He screemed making my blood boil"after all...SHE IS A MONSTER!"

I thrusted toward him but before I could do so Slendy jumped in front of me.He pulled out his tentacles and lifted Masky into the air.

"You know we do not use the M word in this household for this EXACT reason so I would appreciate it if you didn't call anyone that word do you understand?"

"Yes sir,"Masky nodded.

"Now we shall go,"Slender smiled dropping Masky.

Then the whole room began to spin and when the spinning stopped we where at a gourgouse pond.The night time moon reflected off the water,as the hover flies illuminated the surface.

YOUR POV

I'm still a bit disappointed that it didn't work but at least the man gave me some tips.It's so peaceful...although this marble bench is a bit hard.

"Y/N!"Ben came hurrying towards me"did you do it?!?"

"Yes…but it failed as expected."I exclaimed.

"Why w-would you e-even think of so-something like that?"Hoodie stumbled towards me.

A smile crept across my face.I grabbed Hoodie's hands and rested them on my breasts,getting up from the bench in front of the lake,I took a few steps back.

"W-what are you-"

I fell backwards into the pond keeping a good hold on Hoodies hand.It was as if we fell in slow motion,my long black hair encased us both in a dark room of privacy and as we hit the water I closed my eyes...and so did he.The water was full of life as we landed together at the bottom of the pool.We soon sprung to the top of the water,the water droplets trickled around us making a romantic scene.I climbed out of the water and began to walk as the boys stared in shock.

"What I have learned is either you decide to be you as an individual...or

You act out and go along with the crowd

But unlike the little sheep everyone else is I am a wolf who hunts sheep and has there own pack of wolfs.

What you choose to be is up to you.

And either you are afraid of me like a sheep or join me like a wolf.

In other words either your a nice little coward...or a mean rule breaker.

And as you all know..."I turned my head just enough to see the boys

"I don't like to follow the rules!"I winked at the boys,there faces turning bright red,before I turned to face them and liked my finger.

The pond transformed into a white blur as I teleported to Masky and hoodies room.I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dried myself off.I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see Masky on the sofa.I knew I needed to apologise so I walked over to where he was sitting with Sally,LJ and Jeff.

"Umm listen everyone I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and I hope you will still accept me as one of you,"

All of a sudden Jeff lunged his knife into my neck just as Slender,Ben and Hoodie came home.My lifeless body fell to the floor as Sally screamed her head off.LJ and Masky rushed toward me.

"What the hell she has a f*cking mental disorder it's not her fault!"Ben yelled from across the room.

"That's no excuse!"Jeff spat in my face.

Slender rushed Sally upstairs and tried to calm her down.A smile stretched across my face as I began to get up.My eyes turned red as I took a bit of blood from my neck wound and licked it off my finger.

"You think I don't know that?Well guess what B*TCH I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME THEN YOUR ONE OF THE COWARDLY SHEEP!"I dragged my hand to the wound and sealed it up as my eyes went back to normal"goodbye."

I teleported home.


	9. Jeff!

Chapter 9

Does everyone really hate me that much?I wondered as I locked the door before I went to bed.I took off my hoodie and was just about to take my bra off when...

"Well well well what do we have here."

I turned around to see JEFF,"JEFF GET OUT!"

"Oh I just came to say goodnight."he took a few steps closer.

Then he gave me a hug and wrapped his arms around me.

_CLICK_

_I heard the straps of my bra come UNDONE!The next thing I knew Jeff had taken off my bra and pushed me onto my bed!He pushed his face into my breasts and I began to cry.I got an idea!I sunk my teeth into his shoulder._

"GAAAAHHHHHH!_YOU LITTLE!"_

I took advantage of the moment.I grabbed my dressing gown and jumped out of my all ready broken window.

Black.

time skip next day*

"Hey Y/N you ok?"a worried voice asked as I opened my eyes.

MASKY!I was lying in his bed in my dressing gown.Hoodie sat next to him.

"What happened we found you on the ground in the forest?"Masky questioned.

"Oh like you actually care!"I growled turning over.

"W-would you r-rather just talk t-to me?"Hoodie asked.

I nodded before Masky got up and left the room.

"I…I was getting ready for bed I had just taken my shirt off when,"I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"When what?"Hoodie wondered.

All I could manage to say in that moment was,"J-Jeff."

Hoodie held me in his arms and I knew he understood.

"Don't worry I-I'll talk t-to s-Slendy."Hoodie wandered out of the room.

I decided I wanted to go home and teleported into my cabin.I really need to fix this window.I got up and put on my black t shirt and shorts.I layed on my bed and began to drift off.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I woke up and immediately ran to the door.Opening it to see...

"Y/N are you ok!"Masky's worried eyes filled with tears"I want you to stay with me and Hoodie for a while,at least until Slendy fixes your window."

"OH!I didn't think you'd want to sleep with a MONSTER!"I laughed.

"Listen I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologise dear I'm a monster and I always will be and I have accepted it!"I whispered as I put a finger against his lips.

"You don't really think that do you!"he cried grasping my arms.

"Of course you told me,"I grinned as he pinned me up against the wall.

"This isn't you!"a serious expression crossed his face.

I put my one free hand on the side of his face,"if it isn't then why do you like it so much?"

He leaned in and kissed me.

"I don't,I want to know the real you without the voices so please Y/N I want to talk to _you."_

I didn't even notice my eye had gone RED!I quickly changed back.

"Y/N reporting for duty!"I stuck my tounge out and put a hand to my head.

"Y/N!"Masky smiled.

"I understand why you want me to come so I'll accept,"

I took Maskys Hand and walked back to the mansion.I understood most of the pastas would still hate me but I didn't care…as long as I was with them.After we got to the door I asked masky to keep a tight hold of my hands as we teleported into there room.I turned around to instantly see Hoodie.

"Y-Y/N I had m-my doubts you wo-would show u-up,"Hoodie grumbled.

"Yeah it's nice to be back,"The awkwardness of the conversation was starting to bother me"guys I'm a bit hungry so I'm gonna go SHOPPING in a sec."

They both agreed it was ok if I went out,so I stepped out of the room when in the corner of my eye I saw a boy who I hadn't seen before come out of his room.We locked eyes.He wore a dark blue mask with some black liquid spilling from the eye wholes.His grey skin shimmered in the sun light,he also wore a grey hoodie with some black leggings.I smiled sweetly at him before teleporting to the small cafe in the shady neighbourhood.I slowly walked inside(due to the fact my stockings where too tight)and payed for a late.When it finally arrived,I sat down at the booth in the corner in hopes no one would notice me as I drank my late.Soon I finished my late and it was time to go SHOPPING!My eye turned black at the thought of eating.I quickly ran outside so no one would notice.A sound of a passing car ran through my mind.A kid was just passing by with his headphones in when the car came!My human instinct kicked in and I jumped in front of the car.Everything went in slow motion.I opened my eyes.I was sitting directly on top of the boy.

"You kids ok!"an old man yelled as I got off the boy.

"Thank you so much!"The boy wept as I looked down at the kid.

The sent of blood rushed through my nostrils.I darted into the forest as the smell became stronger.I arrived at the scent.It was the masked boy from earlier!

He was eating a man but surprisingly didn't finish.

"Do you mind if I eat?"I sat down.

His mask had moved to be covering his eyes.OMG!he had 3 tounges and grey skin.He just stared at me the black liquid running down his face.He appeared to be holding some sort of organ in his hand.He took a quick glance down to my hips before continuing to eat.I tore off some skin and devoured it in a second.I noticed the boy had finished and was now staring at me.WTH!The boy all of a sudden pounced onto my body and growled like a dog!His drool spilled onto my face as he opened his mouth wide.He sank his teeth into my skin and tore the bit of flesh out of my hips.

"_GAAAAAH!"I screemed in pain._

I finally grasped the knife I had in my pocket and lunged it into his skin.He fell to the ground in pain.I quickly put my hand to the wound in an attempt to fix it but the wound was too deep.I crawled my way over to the boy and used my energy to fix his wound.

"Y-you have to take me to the mansion...the wound is too deep a-and I'm loosing blood.So p-please take us home."

I passed out.

Eyeless Jack/EJ POV

I didn't know what to do...my wound had fully healed but the girls hadn't.I knew Y/N was new to the pastas and I remember catching a small glimpse of her.I had no doubt this was her.I knew if I wasted anymore time she would die so I ran to the mansion and left her in the woods.I bursted through the door and rushed to the first aid kit.

"J-jack what's wrong?"I ignored ben's question.

I hurried outside,Ben wasn't far behind me.I came back round to where Y/N was.

"Y/N!"Ben sprinted toward her.

I rolled her onto my lap exposing the wound.I set the kit down and pulled out the stitches...THERE'S NO ANAESTHETIC!

"Ben I need you to make sure Y/N is calm because there's no anaesthetic and I need to focus,"Ben nodded

I can't believe she might die now...I didn't even know what she looked like.I jabbed the needle through her skin and carefully placed the first stitch.Then I went to place the next stitch.

"B-Ben,"

YOUR POV

I opened my eyes and saw Ben he was holding me in his arms but his attention appeared to be focused on something else.A pain staggered through my wound and I sprung up in pain but was soon tugged back down.


	10. Stitches

Chapter 10

Blood fell from my eyes again as the pain became more and more intense.Ben had covered my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"It's okay Y/N don't worry we're here,"Ben smiled removing his hand.

I could see he was scared so I put my hand up to his face.

"Don't worry I've been through worse,"that seemed to make him feel even worse...

After a while the stitching was finally done.

Ben picked me off the ground and whispered,"it's okay..."

We hobbled back home.No one was home this was my chance!I hurried into the downstairs bathroom and washed the blood off of me before hurrying back to the boys.

"Nothing happened here okay!"I put my hand up to Ben's face and covered his mouth.

When I let go he nodded and walked off to his room.I turned to the other boy.

"I'm sorry..."I ran and gave him a big hug!

I hurried to my room,watching the boy just stand there.When I got up to Masky and Hoodie's room I opened my door to them both asleep in the corner.

"I must have stayed out too long,"I thought to myself picking up the boys and putting them to bed.

I tiptoed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before snuggling up in the corner.I slowly drifted to sleep.When I woke up there was a note from Hoodie on the side table of the bed(which I woke up in).I put my hunting clothes on and snuck out of the window colliding with the wet morning floor.I teleported myself to a street near the asylum and snuck into a new place on the block.

time skip:3 hours*

Perfect...the five bodies lay on the floor.A slit through there stohmachs.I teleported back to my room and got everything ready.I slowly walked out of me,Masky and Hoodie's room and crossed the hall to the boys room.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

I waited for about 3 mins holding the surprise behind my back until the boy finally opened up.He just stared at me.

"Hi!I've got a surprise for you but you have to tell me a few things first,"I smiled at the boy.

"Oooookay?"He looked down at me.

"First question can I come inside."

"...okay just DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!"He exclaimed leading me into his room.

His room was a dark grey to match his clothes and had a black double bed in the centre.

"Okay so second question...what's your name."I sat down on his blue carpeting.

After a while he joined me,"I'm Jack."

I smiled,"next question what's under that mask?"

"There is one more thing I didn't tell you about my name,"he exclaimed pulling his mask off"I'm eyeless jack!"

Tears trickled down my face.Just seeing someone in so much pain was awful.I could see he had been through a lot.I lunged toward him giving him a massive hug.

"Why did you show me behind that face of sadness when you had so much telling you to stop."I asked but he didn't answer"it's time I showed you something special."

I took Jack's hand and pulled him to his feet.he and I both closed our eyes.When I finally opened my eyes...it worked!I was in the safe place with Jack.

"Where are we?"Jack questioned.

"The safe place...this is where I come when I get upset.I've never showed anyone before,"I exclaimed.

"Oh."

Jack gave me a big hug.But all of a sudden,I felt the ground slowly crack!

"Jack I-"but before I could finish the ground broke and I plunged into darkness.

I watched as I fell through all my memories feeling how each one of them made me feel all over again.I finally opened my eyes and so did Jack.I gasped for air.

"It looks like you've had a hard life too."Jack whispered.

"Anyway getting back to your gift!"I smiled and pulled a small basket from behind me.

Jack stared at the basket before smiling up at me.

"I'll leave you to eat."

I hurried into my room and put on Hoodies Hoodie Before heading downstairs.I came down to Jeff,LJ and one other guy I didn't recognise while Ben was sat on the sofa looking like he was lonely.

So I walked up to him grabbed a controller and asked,"wanna play!"

Ben looked up at me before screaming,"HELL YEAH!"

My tail began to wag as we sat down to play some games.

meanwhile with the boys*

Jeffs POV

"Toby I dare you to go and touch Y/N's tail."I demanded as the bottle landed on Toby.

"Ha easy!"he laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you,"LJ turned to face Toby.

back with you*

YOUR POV

The game had just finished and I was about to get up when...WTH!!!!I felt someone begin to play with my tail!I turned red and slapped whoever it was.

"HOW DARE YOU I DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR NA-"I felt it again but this time"BEN!"

Ben was stroking my tail up and down and hugging it!

"Sorry I've been waiting to do that all day."he smiled.

"Fine.hey what's your name?"I was lucky enough I was able to contain myself.

"Oh I'm Toby,"The boy smiled.

"Touch it if you want."I said crossing my arms and legs to sit back down.

And just like that one by one.All the boys came over and began to play with my tail and ears.I was holding out so far but I didn't know how much longer I could do it for.All of a sudden it stopped when Slender came back to the mansion.

"Ummm...?"I smile at slender.

He was obviously the only person here who understood.

"Can you guys please just stop..."a girl stepped out from behind slender.

"Oh please like you'd know what Y/N's fur feels like Jenni,"Ben huffed.

The girl stopped for a few seconds,"What's up with your eye there?"

I covered my eye with my hand,"o-oh I'll be back in a sec!"

I hurried upstairs and went to our bathroom.My eye was bright red!I saw some ooze covered arms rap around me.It looked like an ooze covered me.

[_dont worry dear I'm here]_

_Black._


	11. Episode

Chapter 11

a few hours later*

Hoodies POV

Well that took longer than expected...stupid Jenni forcing me to go find her lazy a*!We got into the mansion to see Jenni THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING GORY GAMER chewing on some CEREAL!

"You know where Y/N is?"Masky asked turning to Ben.

"Dunno she went into your room and hasn't come out since."

Me and Masky shared a concerned look.

"So what does she have...SDI?"Gamer asked from the other room.

We didn't answer his question before running upstairs to our room.As soon as Masky made it into the room he stopped in the doorway.There she was,it was too dark to see her but a strip of moonlight ran around her curves.

"I'm so glad you two are home,"Y/N laughed turning her head slightly to the side showing off her one red eyes.

"Y/N you need to rest your having an episode,"Masky exclaimed.

Y/N's face turned angry,"but I'm hungry!"

Y/N was in the full light this time and I could see her black stockings and red panties.

"Hungry for you."she licked her lips.

She hurried towards me rapping her arms around my neck and a leg around my waist,"I've never tasted you before."

She tore off my mask and pushed her mouth against mine...I gave in.She soon pulled away.She walked backwards into the window she flew off her bra showing off her watermelons before falling backwards out of the window!me and Masky rushed to the window to see Y/N's smile as she fell.Masky was about to jump when Y/N sprouted gorgeous devil wing's which she used to fly back into the bedroom.

"Sorry to give you a scare it's just..."Y/N bellowed.

"What?"Masky asked.

"My other side,she believes you'll be safer if she jumps."

Y/N really wants to!tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"But anyway are you two going to give me what I want?"Y/N smiled.

She sat on the window tucking her wings behind her back.

"There's no use fighting it anymore,"Masky exclaimed unzipping his jacket.

He took his shirt off and slowly walked towards her.He removed his mask and put his muscular hand on her cheek.He pushed his lips against hers and I felt so...useless.So I did the same.

YOUR POV

I opened my eyes scared of where I'd end up when I did.I only remembered fragments of last night but it was clear what I had done.I opened my eyes to see Hoodie lying next to me with his arms wrapped around me.How could I force him to do something that was so...revealing.I rose from my bed and saw it was still nighttime.Im sick of this!I lose my control,hurt my friends and do nothing about it!I am sick of that cycle...and I'm going to do something about it.I got out of the bed,realising I was shirtless,and put some clothes on.I went to Masky and Hoodie's bedside and kissed them both on the forehead.I headed downstairs but before I could take a step into the kitchen I noticed slender sleeping on the couch.I walked to him and sat down on the floor.

"I'm sorry...I know you'll understand why I do this,why I run.I...I'm not as strong as you guys.I can't live with my daemons but I have enjoyed my time here."I cried and laughed at the same time"Thank you."

I got up from his side and tiptoed into the kitchen.I looked around for the carving knife and eventually found it.Realising what I was about to do tears fell down my cheeks.

_"Don't worry dear I'm here,"_a woman's hand stroked my cheek.

I looked up noticing I was in a field of Daisy's.The white sky surrounded us as I looked up.MUM!She held me tightly.

"I'll see you soon,"She disappeared into a thousand little daisies.

Now I was sure this was the right thing.I grasped the knife and ran into the downstairs bathroom.I stared into the mirror and knew this was right.I grabbed a needle and thread.I dug the needle into my skin and slowly stitched my mouth closed!I had to make sure I wouldn't scream.After the experience with Jack and Ben I was used to the pain of having stitches done.I grabbed the carving knife and closed my eyes...I dug the knife into my head and carved my ears out of my head.The tears began to flow as I stitched up my head.This cycle ends NOW!I told myself forcing the knife under my tail,ripping it from my hips.I bandaged up my But and hurried to the door.The blistering cold winter snow surrounded me as I stepped out into the world.


	12. Girl

Chapter 12

I teleported to the small town and wandered around the streets.I came across a bright pink house and assumed another lumberjack couple lived there,so I went up to a small black house.I noticed a shattered window and crept into the house.When I looked around I noticed the pink walls with pretty pony's on them...must belong to a child.Just as that thought came to mind I noticed a trail of blood and my eye turned black again as I chased after the trail.I found myself in front off an iron door(the sound of crying parilized me) I stayed silent.I cautiously opened the door,my bla k eye slowly faded away,.I saw a little girl curled up into a ball in the corner,the blood stained walls surrounded me,.I hurried towards her and held her in my arms.

"Sister!"the girl cried.

I stepped away"I'm so sorry sweetie,"

I held her face in my arms her two empty sockets looked up at me as the blood fell from her sockets.

"Your not sissy!"The girl whispered.

"Don't worry I'm here to save you,"I exclaimed"I can take you to a nice place where you'll be safe but sissy won't be there."

"You can take the pain away!"The girl cried.

"Take my hand,"I put my hand out.

She took my hand and I felt her pain as the blood dripped from her sockets.

"I can take you to a nice place but you have to say you never saw me ok?"I asked the girl.

"Just please take the pain away!"she cried.

"As you wish,"I bowed and held her hand tightly.

I summoned my magic and teleported me and the girl to the mansion.I held her hand tightly.

"I'm going to knock on the door and then I have to leave you here.For any support go find Lulu."I had never met Lulu but LJ had told me about her.

I slowly let go of her hand and knocked on the door before teleporting back to the house she came from.I opened my eyes and walked out of the metal room.I hopped out of the window(noticing it was morning) and began to walk down the street.A few people were out and about but not many,which is why I was so surprised when I felt someone giving me a hug from behind!I slowly turned my head to see the boy I rescued from the car crash a few days ago.

Hoodies POV

I opened my eyes slowly,though to my dismay,Y/N wasn't sleeping next to me!I rose up from the bed slowly and admired Masky.His body was outlined with a string of sunlight.I got dressed and headed downstairs.When I arrived I saw Ben flinging Y/N's bra at Jeff!My face turned bright red as I looked at the little frills around the edges.I swirled my head around to see ej playing with Sally.No Y/N.I hurried upstairs to where Jenni's room was.I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in,"Jenni bellowed from the other side.

I rushed inside,"have you seen Y/N!"

"No,why?"

"Never mind!"I screemed,hurrying downstairs.

I ran to where Slender was cooking breakfast.

"Y/N is gone!"I panted.

Slendermans face turned from worry,sadness,understanding and anger all at once.

"I'm tired of running after her!She'll come back if she wants to!"Slender exclaimed.

My whole world crumbled.

"Can't we just-"

"Those are my orders Hoodie!"Slender screeched.


	13. Family

Chapter 13

YOUR POV

After that night the boy took me to his house and asked what he could do to make it up to me.I exclaimed how I had no place to live and they agreed that they would take me in.I lived with them for a few years before they adopted me.I was enrolled in a school and life was good.

a few years later*

I woke up to the sound of my brother(Dan) calling me from down stairs.

"Y/N wake up your gonna be late!"He begged.

I shot up out of bed realising what he meant and chucked on my school uniform.I rushed downstairs just in time for the bus to arrive,I hurried onto the bus and sat next to my best friend Jenny.

"Hey Umm..."Jenny stuttered.

"What is it?"I stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

"I was just wondering...where did you get your scars from."Jenny stared down at my thighs.

I still had scars there from my time at the asylum.I noticed everyone staring at me intently.

"Uhh-" I stuttered "I'm not really comfortable with sharing that."

Everyone on the buss took a deep sigh before getting back to their conversations.I couldn't tell people,I'm sure they would take me back to that hell.

time skip:end of the day*

We all took a step onto the bus exauhsted from our exams.I slumped onto a seat next to Dan and his eyes lit up staring at me.

"So how did you get those scars?"He whispered.

I fell silent.Surely I could tell him he was my brother,or would he be scared of me to.

"I'll tell you when we get home,"

If he was my brother he would love me no matter what.Right?…We soon arrived home and once we did Dan took my hand and rushed me into his bedroom.I took a set on his bed and looked up into his eyes.

"Patient 248,"

"What?"Dan asked,confused at my comment.

"That was my number...I'm an asylum patient.It wasn't a normal asylum though,it was where they kept and tortured monsters...like me.Because as she said I'm a stupid hybrid."I looked into his eyes and they went from scared to...nothing.

"Okay,"He said opening his door.

I got up from his bed and was surprised that he had no questions.I walked into my room and was completely dumb founded.I couldn't do anything but sleep.I opened my eyes to see my brother staring at me from my open doorway.

"Is something wrong?"I whispered.

He said nothing.We sat silently for a few moments before he ushered me downstairs.I could people talking down stairs and alarm bells went off in my head.Never the less,I followed my "brother" downstairs.How gull able I was.When we arrived downstairs I saw three of the scientists standing in the doorway backed up by many police man outside.My eyes widened.

"Why...why would you do this?"I whispered,the blood tears trickling down my face.

I could just see him echo the word "monster"under his breath.

That broke me.I now had no one.I was alone.He was all I had left in this world...and now he was gone too.One of my eyes turned black as my ears and tail all of a sudden sprouted back.I quickly turned my head to face him.I snarled at him before walking over to the scientists.My eyes turned dull and lifeless.All of my emotions left me as I got into the police car and looked back at his putrid face.We finally left that house.

Slendermans POV

Everyone was asleep by now.I lay down on the sofa and put on the television.

"A woman named Y/N was arrested today for possessing inhuman powers and being a hybrid,"The news announcement shocked me into silence.

I hadn't heard about Y/N in years.Unlike her leaving I don't think this is something I can ignore.A video flashed onto the tv of Y/N's ears and tail miraculously growing back.I didn't know she had cut them off...she's always been so sensitive.While the woman on the tv went into more detail about the incident I looked to the side of me and sighed at a picture of Ben,Jeff,LJ,Eyeless Jack,Hoodie and Masky.I always knew Masky was depressed but I never thought he would...*sigh*.

"Why did you do it Masky?"I asked knowing he wasn't there.

I already knew the answer.I rose from the sofa and walked over to the door under our spiral staircase.I carefully opened it and stepped inside,shutting the door as I went.I crept down the stairs and found myself in front of the metal door which led to Maskys room.I opened the door to see the chair next to a bed where it appeared Hoodie had been to see him but soon got tired and crept into bed with Masky.I truly wonder if he will ever awake from that coma.I slowly shut the door.I walked back into the lounge to see little Sarah crying on the sofa.I remember when we found her out in the rain,she is very much like Lulu in a weird way.

"What is it little Sarah?"I stared at her unicorn nitie.

"Slendy can I please tell you something?"She asked crying a bit more.

"Of course dear,"I smiled.

I took a seat with her on the sofa and turned the tv off.

"Well...I didn't actually find this place,"She stuttered.

"What do you mean?"I looked at her confused.

"I was bought here by Y/N,"I sat in disbelief,"she said she would take me to a nice place where the pain would go away."

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret it's just Y/N told me I couldn't tell you,"Sarah cried.

I reached over and took her in my arms.I cradled Sarah for what felt like hours before taking her back to her unicorn covered room.

sigh*

time skip:2 months*

YOUR POV

After a few deaths and meals I was finally out of that hell hole.I don't think I really knew what I was doing when I stepped into that police car.Now I think it's finally time to go home.I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was outside the forest.The most annoying thing about that prison was the fact that you couldn't just teleport out of there they had a shield around of the prison,that when inside it,you couldn't use your powers.My emotions where now forever gone and I couldn't do anything to get them back.I began to walk into the forest.

I arrived at the log cabin and looked inside it to see Jeff laying on the sofa while a light amitted from the small television.I wondered if my window was fixed yet and I crawled around to the side of the cabin to see my broken window.I rose up and hopped inside(making more noise than wished).I got up knowing Jeff would burst through the door any minute pointing a gun at my head.

"Well hello there,"Jeffs voice crept up behind me.

I ignored him and walked over to the drawer where a few of my clothes still remained.I took off my hospital gown,not caring that Jeff was there,and put on my new clothes.

"Tell them if you want...I don't care,"I said.

At this point it was obvious Jeff knew I had been through some crap after these years.I looked back at him and for once he looked worried.A smile ran across my lips as I jumped out of the broken cabin window.


	14. SLAP!

Chapter 14

I teleported away before Jeff had the chance to see me and when I opened my eyes I was in my safe place!I hadn't been there in so long that I almost couldn't recognise it.

~_ahh Y/N what have they done to you~_

My happiness could tell I was almost dead inside and I could tell she was very upset.

"I have to leave soon...sorry."

The room faded into millions of tiny petals and I think we where both aware that would be the last time I would see the room.I found myself outside the mansion and knew everyone was already aware I was coming.I slid my hands into the pocket of my Hoodie.Then I see Hoodie's silhouette hurry out of the door and he emidiately ran towards me.I prepared myself for the "Where have you been" but then...

_SLAP!_

The noise of Hoodies hand hitting my cheek echoed through the forest.Why...why was he doing this.I didn't need this.The small graze on my cheek slowly transformed into a small cut and before I knew it I was drenched in blood.I found my self in a black room standing on some black water.

[HELLO]

A deamon version of myself appeared from the darkness and using its massive arm thrusted me into the lake.My eyes slowly closed with my hands still around my neck.I suddenly opened my eyes to realise I was still in the woods with Hoodie.My blood tears ran across my cheek.

"You idiot,"Hoodie whispered"HE COMMITTED SUICIDE YOU IDIOT!"

I stood frozen to the spot paralizied.I immediately teleported into the basement.Masky's body lay on the bed.

"This is a cruel joke you've played now get up,"I laughed the tears rolling down my face.

I didn't even notice that Ben and Hoodie where standing in the doorway.I fell to my knees In sadness and distraught.

"I-I'm sorry,I d-didn't con-consider your feelings,"Hoodie assured me.

"Your wrong,"I whispered"it is my fault."

I remember sitting down by Masky for weeks.Hoodie tried his hardest to make me feel better but it didn't really work.This circle again had trapped me I had more episodes and did more stupid things.For example I tried to kill Sally,f*cked Ben and went back to self harming.I just wanted it all to stop.So I decided to make it stop...!I got up that night and slumped downstairs.When I arrived in the kitchen I found that same carving knife.

"It's been a long time old friend,"I whispered grasping the knife.

The blood tears began to fall and I knew I would be at peace soon.Taking one final breath I raised the knife high.

_SLASH!_

The blade tore through my skin and the water fall of blood soon started up again.I tore the knife from my chest and couldn't help but cry.

"Y/N what are you doing up so late?"a voice croaked from the other side of the room.

I turned around quickly to see LJ,Jack and Jenni standing in the doorway.It didn't take them long to realise what I had done.Bloody blade in hand,wound in my chest I stared at there broken faces.I immediately knew I had made a mistake and put my hand to my blood drenched chest with hope I could fix it but I fell to the kitchen tiles before I could do anything.I saw there weeping faces and gave them a final smile goodbye.

_Black..._

The end?


End file.
